Tom's Midnight Diary
by RiddleMeDoo
Summary: tomOC[fluttering pages of two diaries where two of the most unlikely people connect. a deep past in one, a new dark future awaiting in the others. will the secret ink reveal before it is too late? or will his fate not break..]
1. Among the Serpents

**Disclaimer**: Everythings mine apart from the story and the people you don't know in it. enjoy 3

**Chapter One: **

**Among the Serpents**

I caught my breath. My feet, aching from walking in endless circles came to a halt at a rather ominous gargoyle statue.

I felt my knees tremble as I wanted to dump myself on the floor so badly but instead I spoke as clear as possible.

"_Verity_"

The gargoyle came alive and turned revealing a narrow long staircase I was destined to ascend. And so I did I walked higher until I reached a second landing, a large door with a brass handle.

A friendly warm voice spoke from the room beyond it.

"Do come in Ms. Ravine, I have been expecting you"

I gulped; I had wandered for a long time and knew I was late for my appointment with the Headmaster in my time trying to find his office.

The door drew open and I walked into the most beautiful room I had ever seen. Decorated with portraits of the former Heads and many enchanted objects I soon realised my daze.

"I apologise..Professor Dippet, I confess I've been stupidly trying to find your..office in these splendid halls" I said attempting a smile butwas unsuccesfulin not looking nervous.

The elderly man with a long white beard sitting at his desk laughed heartily and a chair magically withdrew from his table he ushered me to sit down.

"Do not worry dear, do not worry it is more my turn to apologise for not sending you a guide.. Dear me it is an awfully large place and it is inevitable you would get lost in it, forgive me my old mind is functioning to its end…I see you have your papers from Incantato…ah yes Sofia, a great witch indeed and a prestigious school she has founded…I am honoured you come to Hogwarts"

I smiledmore genuinely this time, andsitting down comfertablyhandedDippet my papers. Papers handed about me from my previous school, a small private academy where they were high in academics (as well as fellow snobs in my year..but that just came along with the word "private").

I looked down at my hands, entwining my fingers together anxious to hear his reply.Was I okay? Good enough? Downright poor?I wondered…

He suddenly spoke and I snapped my gaze upwards.

"Excuse me a moment dear I need to consult my deputy headmaster upon a matter, I shall be back in a few minutes, do make yourself comfortable", with that the old man rose and left his office leaving me more bewildered than ever.

I was hoping for a straight answer. I guess everything in my life had to be a puzzle. I needed a school badly in Britian and Hogwarts was by far one of the best and most reknown in Europe.

I crossed my fingers so much I had red marks afterwards that It would be alright.

The door opened once more and two people entered, the Headmaster and another taller man who could be mistaken for his brother apart from the fact he looked younger and his hair was more auburn coloured.

I immediately felt his presence as he entered, Ishakily stood up,

The other man, I assumed the deputy headmaster smile at me, his brilliant blue eyes twinkling delightfully.

He leaned forward and offered his hand; in pure amazement I shook it.

"Congratulations Ms. Ravine, I daresay I will be honoured to have you in my Transfiguration class. I am Professor Dumbledore."

"Good evening Professor" I replied in my own modesty. I was still confused; it was if Dumbledore had read my mind when he next added.

"Alas you must be wondering dear, you have of course been accepted to Hogwarts no one would refuse such a talented student as yourself.It wouldbe a great favour if you accept one request from the school in your joining?"

I automatically nodded my head; I did really need an education quickly.

"We would be delighted if you would take up the position of Head Girl this year"

My jaw dropped.

Head Girl?

You can't be serious...

The Headmaster; Dippet seemed amused at my shock and laughed

"Do not be so surprised my dear, although it must be a great surprise. Madame Sofia has mentioned many great things about you, excellent student, hardworking, mature, responsibile. Our intentional Head Girl has recently left the school to move to Durmstang...it is a last minute decision of Albus's and mine but do not doubt it my deare, to be wise enough"

I nodded. Lost for words, I blushed with the praise. As bad as I was at giving compliments, I was even worse at recieving them.

"Excellent" said Dumbledore opening the door once more that I walked towards. "The sorting is about to finish so now we must hurry to get you sorted Ms. Ravine, I am sure the sorting hat shall find you a right place. I'm also certain Tom will be kind enough to show you the Head's dormitories I would do it myself but I am afraid I had business to attend to tonight. The Great Hall is straight ahead you've passed it before yes? Good Luck"

I walked down the steps and once out of sight ran for the Great Hall, I had seen it and it was not so simple distance the Transfiguration teacher had spoken, It was a long walk and I ran fast, my heart thudding with a strange anxiety and excitement. I finally halted, pausing for breath in front of the large wooden doors of the Great Hall.

Was I meant to just enter? Or would someone take me?

Thankfully someone did arrive, a tall young woman with glasses and her dark hair in an extrodinarily tight bun. She walked rather quickly and I felt more rushed at her pace.

"You must be Tamzine Ravine, I am Professor McGonagall there is not much time, follow me and you shall be sorted into your house I will announce your coming I apologise…Professor Dumbledore could not be present", she said in a recongizable scottish accent and talked quicker than she walked.

"Yes of course" I replied and hastily followed her into the hall. There were four long tables each with different colours, blue, green, red and yellow. Ribbons and banners of their houses everywhere. Four houses, I thought, it will be intriguing which one I am sorted into. I glanced at the surprise and curiosity among many faces as I walked into the hall, it was clear that she was notyour typical first year sorting but it still felt weird hearing people whisper about me.

I almost smiled, wait till they heard I had been made Head Girl too they must have wondered the absence of one on their journey there. I myself wondered about my other Head, the one the Headmaster had so proudly talked about as the finest student Hogwarts had ever seen. I looked up at the starry ceiling I was told and impressed by the way it reflected the weather outside…I wonder what it would be like in winter when it snowed or in a thunderstorm?

McGonagall walked quickly up to the platform where I saw a very tatty old hat on a stool and a small boy walking away from it. He must have been sorted, so that must be the sorting hat.

She cleared her throat and said her voice echoing throughout the hall.

"This year I would like you all to welcome a transfer student from the Incantato Academy of Italy, Ms. Tamzine Ravine who is currently in seventh year and will also proceed to be our Head Girl this year so I am sure all of you will be acquainted with Ms. Ravine…now for her sorting" The thin woman smiled at me and gestured for me to sit on the stool. I did so trying to ignore the waves of voice chattering around me, questioning and curious as ever.

Professor McGonagall placed the withered pointed hat on my head; I felt my hair tingle at its touch.

A deep voice entered my thoughts, I jumped with surprise thankfully though the hat remained on my head or that would have been an embarrasing moment.

_Ah a Ravine, I wondered if I were ever to see one of your family sorted within these halls. This is a surprising encounter and for you too, is it not? A knowledgable mind, a little sharp no doubt..._

A small smile escaped my lips

_Head Girl they've made you hey? A last minute decision of Dumbledores I see, a wise choice. Destined for a greatness you are...you'll help students within these walls and in particular those who seem impossible to reach. _

I was utterly confused at this moment. I hated being confused.

_Dear me how difficult to sort, with all the attributes of all four houses you possess. The perseverance of a Hufflepuff but courage lies in Gryffindor does it not? But alas many see you as Ravenclaw…witty and eager to learn. Good good then there is Slytherin yes look to your left the serpent house of cunning and ambition, ambition is your secret to success._

I quickly looked to my left at the table decorated in dark green and shimmering silver, I felt my heart stop. The Slytherins with their sneering faces, I had heard of the house. A house of purebloods, proud of their heritage of course. It was an instant impression of dislike.

_Oh alas you must go where destiny decides and I am afraid your wishes may not want it. But after all Slytherins are for greatness and greatness as I have said you will achieve. _

_A time, forgive, I sort a student into a house not of her preference. _

"**SLYTHERIN!"**

"What?" I said a little too loudly. I was definately in a place Ididn't belong right? Could you change your house?

I looked around at the other three tables who instantly disliked me after that moment, I sighed. I guess not.

Even McGonagall looked surprised, she must have saw my face of terror and shock for her smile was sympathising yet cold.

I walked my hands in my pocket since my fingers were shaking to the Slytherin table. They had applauded me with a quiet hostility.

A rather gaunt looking boy around my age with sunken hollowed eyes took out a seat for me. I hesitated for a moment but sat down beside him.

He glanced at the Head Badge that glimmered on my robes, he laughed and began talking to his fellow house mates around him, I was relived for a moment I thought they were going to ignore me.

But I was wrong.

"Would you look at that? Tom will be pleased, his co-Head is in his house, I knew they wouldn't pick some mudblood Gryffindor"

I tried to restrain any comment on the word "mudblood", this was obviously the least the Slytherins' did to insult others.

A blonde girl turned to me, a smirk on her pointy little face as she asked.

"So who are you…Tamzine? Aren't the Ravines a _pureblood_ family?"

I knew the question was coming, they all judged you on your name and status but I knew deep down I was not to be interrogated since they probably would be satisfied.

"Yeah...My parents passed away when I was too young to remember, I'm an only child...My grandparents moved here because of family business issues"

They looked around nodding to each other and then spoke to me with a little more acceptance. I guess I learned something from them then if I was to spend the next year with them...be cold and unemotionalto survive.

"I'm Lorelei Malfoy, this is Melinda Dolohov, Rovalas Lestrange, Damien Avery, Theodore Nott, George Goyle, Arvock Avery, Augustus Rookwood and…" the blonde haired girl paused and smiled as she waved her hand to a tall boy who walked towards the Slytherin table to a seat beside her.

"Tom Riddle"

I felt myself almost freeze when I heard his name, there was something about it. And something about the way she said it, in a awed soft whisper. _Tom Riddle..._

I caught sight the striking dark eyes of the young man not boy who had just taken a seat opposite me. He was without a doubt, extrodinarilyhandsome, with chiselled perfect features and neat, slightly waving black hair that constrated with his pale skin. The Head Boy badge glistened silver on his chest. So this was the most brilliant student Hogwarts had ever seen.

"Who is our new Slytherin?" he asked, his voice deep and smooth.

"Her names Tamzine Ravine. Tomshe's the one whose Head Girl this year" said Lorelei who was gazing at Tom like he was some sort of God.

His eyes turned towards me, deep but empty dark eyes.

"Evening Ravine, you probably know I'm Tom Riddle, Head Boy evidently in seventh year. I was actually looking for you since I see you've finished your meal I am to show you to your Head dormitory."

I stood up and smiled nonchalantly at him.

"How kind of you, well I'm certainly full so lead the way"

Tom arched an eyebrow coolly and swiftly turned leaving the Great Hall, I followed. We walked up the moving staircases in silence.

"I forgot to say" he said breaking the silence without turning around to face me, "Welcome to Slytherin House, we pride ourselves at being the most worthy and intelligent house..I hope you will do well to contribute to that" he spoke with a coolness but it seemed more like threat.

_Be good, do what I say, don't confront me; don't do anything to disgrace us_

He was assuming I was a quiet little girl. There was a silence as my own eyes locked with Riddles. I was surprised at myself, holding his gaze. I wondered if he was really like that, what I thought of him or maybe he was different? The brilliant handsome popular student of Hogwarts.

I left his gaze, no I was right, maybe the only person who saw it. It was there, his eyes holding adeep emptiness

"I'll try my best" I replied evenly. Tom turned around and continued walking and didn't look at me again.

"I hear you're from a foreign pureblood family" he commented

"My father is Italian, my mother half German half English...they died when I was three years old"

My heart ached but I held everything not to show it. My absence of parents, my lonely childhood..these things I lived and were part of me. I wanted to hold dignity, not wanting him to know me. I refused to let him know me. I had already become a Slytherin, I thought sadly, Learnt to become a cold exterior to others.

"Unfortunate Ravine" replied Tom as if I had lost a quill or something, "Well here we are this is the portrait of Solomon Slavac, the infamous dark arts dueller"

I looked up for a moment at the imperial dark portrait of Slavac, whose nose was high as the world record could go.

"The password" continued Tom looking at me, "Is _haud metus_"

"No fear"

"Impressive, you're latin" his tone was dry and almost sarcastic in reply. I should have been nicer to him, I could tell he disliked me already.

The portrait swung open and the Head Boy swung his long legs over the doorway, a light illuminated the whole room as we entered.

This was the common room I guessed, it was decorated elaborately in green and silver with serpents among the walls as well. I took note that I was in Slytherin and so was Riddle and that was why everything was green.

There was one large fire flaming in the corner of the room and a circle of several velvet armchairs, books on the shelves and decorative ornaments like gold vases and exotic plants. A wide mahogany staircase trailed up in the centre of the room and finished at a landing where two seperate staircases went in opposite ways.

"Which one is my room?" I asked, walking up the wide staircase.

"There is a HG and a HB engraved" said Tom pointing to the green staircase where there clearly was a "HB".

Ack. He did know how to make you feel stupid.

I rolled my eyes and walked up my own silver staircase to my door which was thankfully made of brown wood not silver. My eyes were kind of being blinded by too much silver by then and so when I opened the door I was glad to see the colours were neutral inside.

My bed was the largest I have ever seen in my life and that's compared to the one in my Grandparent's room.

I immediately feeling that irresistible temptation lunged on the bed, diving into the pillow. I sighed in comfort and then sat up. Well jumped up since I had a nice surprise of..

Tom was standing, leaning at my door looking at me in a sneering kind of way after a few moments he said in a rather amused tone.

"Glad to see you've settled in well Ravine. I just came to tell you there is a prefects meeting tomorrow at 6pm and here is your timetable, I happen to be your partner in many of these subjects due to alphabetical reasons" he paused and looked at me in dissaproval most probably cursing the alphabet in his head. Or his father's surname, or me. But to think of it I have never heard of a Riddle pureblood family, perhaps he was european too, but he had no trace of any accent unlike my own though I did attend a school which spoke English perhaps he the same? ButI was not sure, maybe he was not a pureblood at all...there were not many in the world...but how did he then become so respected?

"So I hope your grades are up to scratch, I truly would detest doing _all_ of the labour though it really is nothing, but what I will detest is being in the company of a juvenile airhead for all of my potions lessons"

He left with that and it was for his own good as I was fighting the great temptation to thwack his perfect little face with my king sized pillow.

_Aaaargh..this is going to be a long torturing year with that bastard. _

I have to be partners with him too. The swot. Thinks he's it all, oh so great...let me kiss your feet...HRH of Slytherin

_I'm usually nice to people on first encounter..so he must seriously be evil..._

My work will rival those of Tom Riddle, the most _brilliant _talented evil student Hogwarts has ever seen.

_I'll be greater than him._

Greater bastard...

_I've now started talking to myself..I bet Riddle doesn't sit and talk about how much he hates me..._

_Or maybe he sits thinking of hexes to try on you tomorrow...while you're laying there being a vulnerable twit. _

Right now I need some pyschological help.

As if i don't have enough problems...

**A/N:**

Hellos hope you liked the first chapter. It's my first little ficlet and I love and hate it all at once.

After _decades _(exaggeration) of reading fan fiction I decided to write my own!

The story...hmmmm...next time the diary(s) make their appearence..

Next chapter is called: **Pages of Pearls**

Please **review** it means so much to me, and totally makes my day! love you loveys!

Thank you for reading!

petit filous. x


	2. Pages of Pearls

**A/N: **Thank you so much 404 for your review, its my first one and means so much to me! Here is chapter two, shorter (I have a lot of homework myself to do) but it brings in one of the most important elements of the story.

**Chapter Two:**

**Pages of Pearls**

My life couldn't get any worse.

Actually I take that back, every time somebody says that everything gets a lot worse.

Alas I'm tempting fate.

This morning I woke up late, well you couldn't exactly blame me right? I had come across Europe the other day of course I was exhausted. I'm usually an early bird though so it was a surprise…a shock when I stumbledonto the landing that connected the two staircases andwith a bed-head and whacked into Tom Riddle.

"Well well what do we have here?" he had asked rather rhetorically.

I had replied by muttering something unintelligible under my breath, I was a bit disoriented and had walked away from him staggering in my baggy pyjamas.

"If you haven't noticed Ravine there are two sets ofstairs"

I hadn't bothered to listen to him at all and toppled down the staircase.

Yes. It did hurt. In fact the worst harm probably came to my dignity when our high and mighty Head Boy had to escort me to the Hospital Wing.

The healer there, a plump bossy kind of woman, Madame Marvel looked at me as if I were suffering from either a hangover or a mental disorder. The name suits her well though; she was excellent at her job and a miracle it was that I was patched up and out of the ward in time for my Potions Lesson.

I know regretfully wish I had suffered some kind of head injury and stayed in the Hospital Wing for longer and missed all my lessons.

Riddle was 100 percent correct as usual; I sat next to him in almost every lesson.

You know I could make up a song for my day; it just dotes upon my _fantastic_ poetry skills doesn't it.

"I put my hand up for every question, but guess who did answer?

Yes it was him; perfect Mr. Riddle. So _charming, handsome and smart._

And Lorelei Malfoy, she drives me crazy she flirts with him. The tart.

Slughorn favourites all those Slytherins. The snakes hate me and I know it.

He's also in love with Tom. That awful aristocratic twit.

Potions are such a bore. Did I mention that Lorelei Malfoy is a hore?

Then was Transfiguration, thank god for Dumbledore.

I got plenty of house points. Then I realised what house I was in.

Being in Slytherin is a sin."

Yes I know half of that didn't rhyme or make sense, but can you blame me? I'm bored and annoyed all at once...overpowering emotions and terrible poetry skills...

I stopped sharply in my little song as I heard the door of my bedroom creak open. I sat up straight as if there were a stick poking up my back. I had guessed it moments before, Riddle entered my room.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" I greeted civilly as possible. Well it was not like I had made completely no attempts to get along with him, he was just too arrogant to cooperate. And I certainly was not becoming another lap dog for him like Malfoy and Dolohov, his future trophy wives.

Riddle raised a finely arched eyebrow; he stepped slightly forward with a sour look on his face that he had to enter my space. It was fairly neat, I was trying to keep things orderly as possible. I felt a bit more responsible being Head Girl and all.

"Evening Ravine. Its quarter past ten. You were meant to be with me for Head duties an hour ago. Fortunately your presence is not needed as much as it is not desired just remember for tomorrow if you would like to keep your" he paused glancing at my face with a subtle mocking, "generously given position. Also since you had your accident this morning you missed Herbology. Here are your instructions for homework"

He dropped a stack full of papers on my desk. I moaned silently, N.E.W.Ts this year were going to drive me beyond all insanity. And believe me, my fellow housemates already assisted to that.

Riddle turned to leave, I didn't stop him. I had avoided him all the time not wishing to talk to him.

It was something about him that frightened me, his deep smooth voice, the ways his eyes read you, his pale handsome features contrasting so drastically with his hair which was the shade of the darkest black it outmatched my own locks.

If you could call them locks of course, you called lush golden ringlets that framed pretty faces locks. My hair was more of a dark straggly mess.

And Riddle was so distant even to what seemed like his "friends" or his subjects of this empire he was starting to build.

I heard them talking in the corridors, all the other Houses were afraid of him. Where only the Gryffindors, their rival dared confront him.

The Slytherins talked about him often, I heard them in the common room. It wasn't a place I visited often trust me, one thing I liked about having my own Head Girl space.

"He is truly great" I had heard one of them whisper so admiringly to another.

It made me shiver.

"They'll get it. Dumbledore is an old crack pot and so are the Ministry"

Personally, I was in awe of Professor Dumbledore. I thought he was the most powerful wizard in the world. It actually made my blood rise when I heard the stupid gits insult him. They were pawns of a seventeen-year-old boy.

But I did not dare doubt Tom. Not after all I heard. Snippets of conversations. About him being amazingly powerful, knowing magic beyond any other. And I heard the most frightening of all.

I knew another reason why Tom was feared.

He spoke Parselmouth.

He spoke to snakes.

It completely creeped me out, I did not like snakes. I guess it suited him though..

I didn't even remember who I heard it from, but instantly I knew it as an extreme Slytherin secret. I was thinking for a brief second of telling Dumbledore or Dippet. Then I realised what a stupid thing to do that would really be.

"Ouch" I suddenly cried as something hard hit my head. I whipped around and saw that it was a parcel, small but thick and neatly wrapped. The owl that had delivered my mail was now perched by the balcony outside the windows of my lonely dorm room.

I quickly got up from my bed and went to the window, the owl I immediately recognized as an Elf owl having previously owned the small winged animal in Italy. Ella my elf owl had died from unknown causes, I guessed some larger animal had killed her though because we found her dead outside the manor before I was set to leave for Hogwarts. I was upset but didn't let it bring me down too much, my grandmother being the no-nonsense type of woman she was barely let me have a funeral for poor Ella.

The tiny owl before my resembled her in many ways. Awww so cute!

That sounded far too..corny..cringe...

I smiled and reached into my pocket giving the bird a half eaten biscuit, the package delivered to me (although hitting my head) must have been heavy for the little thing to carry I felt it deserved a treat.

I noticed a large note attached to the owl's leg. Bending down, very gently I turned it over, the owl didn't notice as it was happily munching its buttermilk cookie away.

The note was in an elegant neat hand.

_Dear Ms. Ravine_

_On your coming I did notice your absence of an owl. A very useful creature to any witch or wizard, a practical and merry gift. The Elf owl is named Oddie, I apologise for your parcel may come to you with poor service, as Oddie is swift but not the strongest of all owls._

_I have enclosed for you a journal where you may write anything you wish. A surprise gift no doubt and there is more surprises to come._

_Best Wishes _

_Albus Dumbledore_

I smiled, quite grateful to the Transfiguration teacher for being so kind and generous towards me. I went back into my room and left a tray of more cookies outside for Oddie, I had a whole box in my draw.

I walked with the note and then, a bit excited jumped onto my bed and reached for the parcel on my duvet.

I unwrap it, and sure enough as Dumbledore said there was a journal. It was thick and leather bound, plain but to me enchanting.

The cover was snow white in colour and imprinted in gold in the centre of the cover was:

_Tamzine Maeve Ravine_

I wondered how he knew my middle name; I scarcely used it since I admitted I didn't really like it too much.

It meant something like...intoxicating..

Trust my flipping grandmother to give me such a name...as if "Ravine" wasn't bad enough.

I opened the first few pages; they were also stark white and itching to be written on.

I leaned to my side table and took my quill dipping it in dark blue ink.

I decided today I would right my first entry on the clean white pages of the journal.

I set my quill to the paper steadily and proceeded to write:

_Dear_

I almost dropped my quill and screamed at what happened next, my words disappeared into the paper and another person's handwriting appeared on the page.

_**Who is this?**_

The hand was different to mine and seemed oddly familiar. They were lean letters, graceful and regal unlike my own slanted quick writing. I was so amazed, the diary was writing back to me? Or was it a person? I was in my own depths of curiosity I had to find out.

_Are you a muggle? If you don't know what that word means then don't worry._

I was taking precautions; if it was a person writing to me and it was a muggle I would tell Dumbledore and their memories would have to be altered.

_**No I am a wizard. I am assuming you are one too then.**_

I breathed; at least it was somebody magical.

_Yes I am a witch Who are you?_

I laughed at the reply.

_**Don't forget I asked you first.**_

Maybe it was someone I knew? Who knows?

Wait, I thought, I do have to be careful. If it is someone in the school then I don't want to be known easily. It's safer to create an alias. Had Dumbledore planned this? Or was it a mistake that I had this diary sent to me?

I quickly thought of a story.

_My name is Pearl, I live in Germany._

It wasn't very original; it was my mother's story. She was Pearl Kirsch, a German/English girl who went to a magical school in Berlin.

_**I am Marvolo, I live in Albania.**_

Intriguing, I had never heard of the name Marvolo before, perhaps it was common in Albania.

I wanted to know more though, first the journal.

_So you think we both got books that are kind of connected to each other?_

I was hoping for some kind of answer.

_**Yes it seems so, an ancient use of magic to bind two objects. We are able to communicate to each other through parchment and quill, its take a powerful wizard and a very complex spell to do it. Even if we lived right next to each other it would take a strong enchantment to be able to last through a journal.**_

_**You speak English well.**_

I agreed with the rest and it was fascinating but the last part was a statement. I froze; I remembered I was a German girl.

_My father is English and I speak fluently. So do you._

I smiled slightly well it was not untrue.

_**My father is also English, we are quite alike. Do you still go to school?**_

_Yes Iattend the Berlin Institute._

It was where my mother had gone so I knew it was real.

**_I also attend a magical academy in Albania, how old are you?_**

I decided there was no harm in the truth.

_Seventeen you?_

I was startled at the reply.

_**I am also seventeen in seventh year. A strange coincidence. So you're taking your N.E.W.Ts too?**_

I remembered that I had to do my Potions essay and groaned.

_Yes and it a lot of work, I'm taking all of them too._

I could almost picture the other writer laughing.

_**I agree, it is exhausting on everyone. I'm taking them all too, I almost regret passing all my O.W.Ls**_

I was surprised someone felt the same way and smiled.

It felt like I had found a friend.

_Yeah me too. I've still got a dratty Potions essay to do, I'll have to wake up at 5am tomorrow morning and finish it._

Bad luck. I've done all of my stuff but now have got some extra to do. You just curse your brain sometimes.

_Shit. The time. I'd better try and get some sleep._

I was a little disappointed, I was kind of having fun. I glanced at my own watch at my bedside. It was midnight. Okay maybe it was a good time to get to sleep.

_Okay, Good night then_

_**Goodnight**_

After that, our entire ink conversation dissolved away into the stark white pages..it was a strange discovery...this diary.

I smiled, happy at my discovery and even more comforted that someone had been friendly towards me. So there was nothing wrong with me, I thought dryly, It's the Slytherins that have made my social life descend totally.

It was weird. Really weird. I was thinking about some random seventeen-year-old guy in Albania, looking forward to writing in my journal tomorrow. I closed the diary and tucked it in the draw next to my bedside.

I fell into a deep sleep quickly, feeling a comfort in the darkness.

_The snow-white pages of the journal fluttered softly in the moonlight._

**A/N**

Please please pretty please review! 3 > I'll be very very happy, every review is appreciated more than you'll ever know

Thankies for your time to read!

petit filous. x


	3. Gold Lining

**Chapter Two:**

**A Gold Lining**

I opened the white journal this morning to see a message left for me:

_**Beautiful Morning isn't it?**_

I could see the irony written invisibly all over it, I glanced out the window to see the stormy clouds and thunder in the background tearing the heavens.

It must be like that in Albania too, I thought smiling a little.

I took my quill and wrote underneath the note, the ink fading from it.

_Not so much in Berlin. Well it's not much of a change._

I felt sort of guilty for lying to him but I didn't feel I could reveal who I really was for some reason. I felt almost safe hiding behind my mother's story, the mother I never knew.

To my surprise the response came quickly, he must have written the message only a few moments before I woke up. It was ten am but I didn't care, oh I love Saturdays.

_**Trust me Tirana is just so wonderful and damp at the moment**_

_**I've got plenty to do on a Saturday to keep me busy though. I'd like to sit in my room all-day and read but I have to study and organise other things.**_

I sighed, remembering the Prefects Meeting after lunch that I had to attend.

_I know me too. Have you had breakfast?_

It was random but I just felt like it. My stomach grumbled but I couldn't be bothered to go all the way to the Great Hall, a simple toast summoning charm would do.

_**Yes I took a little; I woke up at 6am today.**_

I was surprised, 6? On a Saturday? Bloody Amazing.

_Wow you're an early bird_

I rolled my eyes

_**And you seem to be certainly not**_

At least my fellow "pen pal" seemed smart; some intellectual conversation could be exchanged. He had after all also taken all N.E.W.T subjects; I had well excluding Divination that was a load of rubbish.

_I'm really bored. Let's debate._

Wouldn't I just make a great magical lawyer? Well not really my ambition was hopefully to get a highly paid job somewhere.

_**You're a fiery one.**_

I laughed, well it wasn't exactly true. I was a tad sharp but not fiery, well at least not at school or to teachers.

_Well I did say debate not argument_

_**I know you did I was merely suggesting you were fiery it was not a statement.**_

_Okay lets have a **discussion **then_

I paused taking my quill off the page, I wondered what he would want to discuss. Hopefully not something complicated like advanced Potions. I'm sure the whole world has got the point by now that I hate Potions. Well its mainly because Slughorn just _dotes _on his precious Tom.

_**Any suggestions on the topic?**_

_Better. Just talk, I'm a new student here...came from a school in Munich...haven't really been socialising...how about you? Have many friends?_

**_I don't really see much reason for them, the only person you can really trust in the world is yourself. "Friends" are actually more of a block. _**

It seemed to me that Marvolo didn't want any friends. I was curious but didn't want him to feel I was being nosy. I would carefully place my words.

_Why do you keep yourself from others?_

The reply took more time, I guessed he was reluctant but I hoped he would be open.

_**I never said I did, I don't like to depend onother people.** _

I frowned. That was a little too forward of me, but i was more curious than ever to continue.

_Are you an only child? Surely you have friends._

_**I am an only child; my mother a witch died giving birth to me my father was a muggle who left her. I had to go back to a muggle orphanage every summer but since last year I have had permission to stay at the school.** _

That must be horrible.

At least, I thought with little comfort, I have a home, some family, and a sense of belonging even though I don't like it.

_I'm sorry. I don't like my family they're all pureblood riff raff but you must feel lonely_

_**I don't really**_came the reply, _**but I realise in order for power, depending on others stands in the way.**_

_That's not always true...and we can grow in ourselves with the help of others. We learn many things from them._

_**I know many things already.**_

_I am sure there is something's you don't know about, _My jaw set in its rightful stubbornness at that comment.

**_It is unlikely there to be many things I'm not knowledgable about_**

His language seemed familiarly aggravating as well as odd.

_Do you know about people?_

_**Yes**_

_I meant people as in who they are. Their personalities.._

_**Human beings are predictable...I don't waste time studying other people.**_

He is hopeless, I thought, far to engrossed in whatever...something else. He was a human being as well, at least I saw him as it...

_I mean like how they feel. Are you** empathic**?_

Again the reply took a while even longer than when I asked him about hiding himself.

_I told you, people are predictable there's no need for "empathy". _

_I've got to go...goodbye. _

The quill on the other side stopped then and I put my own down.

I had certainly touched a nerve there. Another talent of mine, I felt slightly guilty.

I looked at the time and decided to go to lunch then the Prefects Meeting.

I was about to walk out of the portrait hole when I heard that ever mocking voice behind me.

"Where you off to Ravine? Have a date with the man on the moon?"

What the hell is he talking about?

I looked down at myself and groaned, I was still wearing my pyjamas once more. I just had a great skill of embarrassing myself in front of him.

Not that I really cared.

I went back up the stairs to get changed.

"Although it's likely...don't forget the meeting. You're meant to be setting a standard"

Oh I was so fed up with him being so controlling.

I could just stuff his immaculate self down a nice grmy toilet.

"Screw you Riddle" I said and almost slammed the door.

God, I sure felt immature.

Well I was still a teenager for god's sake and Riddle just had to be so grown up all the time didn't he?

I went to my wardrobe, ready and on a mission to find something that would just shock everyone with sophistication.

My wardrobe, damn thing failed me miserably. My smart stuff was horrible.

I had a tartan check skirt that was almost an exact copy of the Gryffindor House uniform for girls.

A grey sweater, which resembled the one Slughorn, wore... when depressed.

A granny blouse, of course... like my grandmothers!

A pair of ruined trousersthat looked like they had been through war and back.

And a tiny pullover that would fit only Flitwick.

Honestly, I needed to_ get out_ more.

I rummaged my wardrobe flinging everything around the room.

Screw Riddle.

Screw tidiness. I scrambeled my hair into a messy bun and threw on some clothes.

I finally found something alright, loose black trousers, faded green tee-shirt and an overly large grey cardigan (better than the slughorn-imitation though any day).

I hurried to the Prefect's Meeting to see Tom tapping his fingers at the desk, looking impatient and displeased my lateness, only by like five seconds (minutes).

It went fairly smoothly, just dull topics like timetables, curfews, duties etc.

After Tom had finished about this with me no word in edgeways, I stood at the desk leaning on it and looked around shrugging my shoulders.

"Any questions or suggestions?" I asked.

A girl in the back row with long brown hair raised her hand.

"Yes…Samantha Coventry right?"

I had been introduced to all the prefects and remembered the girl as a Gryffindor one.

"Yup thats me alright...it's Sam. I would like to ask and have been hearing about a Christmas Ball?"

I smiled at her wide mischevious grin.

"Yeah there has been arrangements but we have to hear further from the Headmaster in order to announce it. I believe as part of our meeting next week that we are having suggestions and organising more on it. It is the first Christmas Ball ever to be held at Hogwarts"

After my reply there was a buzz and murmur of voices and excitement. Samantha grinned wildly.

Tom rolled his eyes in disapproval, I disapproved of him personally.

After the meeting ended there was a bustle to get out.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around.

A taller (then again most people were taller than me..) boy with clear blue eyes handed something to me. He smiled.

"Errr…Tamzine right? Sorry, yeah you dropped your Head Girl badge"

I glanced down at my palm where my fingers burned from the touch of his. My Head Girl badge glistened silver in the light.

"Oh right, Thanks" I replied and he left.

_Oh dear._

_I was feeling a bit in daze_

_Surely not normal._

**Oh dear.**

"Charming right?" said a voice, I turned and smiled as I recognized the girl as the seventh year Gryffindor Prefect, Sam Coventry. Well yes he was but then so was Tom. But then Tom was cold and he certainly was not charming towards me.

"He's nice"

"More than that" replied Sam winking. I blushed.

"Don't worry, everybody likes Matthew. He's my fellow prefect in Gryffindor drives all the girls _insane_"

I laughed, and felt that lump in my stomach wishing I was too in Gryffindor.

"Come on, have you had lunch?" asked Sam taking my arm and leading me away from the Prefects Lounge. I shook my head.

"Me neither, I'm starving we'd better hurry before it finishes" I nodded smiling and not feeling shy or awkward anymore.

I had met someone. I had found a friend.

"I know, everything's so hectic I'm even missing food!"

Sam shook her head.

"And that is certainly not to be missed" she replied and we both laughed heading our way to the Great Hall.

Well I suppose…thinking of Matthew brightened me up a bit.

Green and Silver for Slytherin. Red and Gold for Gryffindor.

I guess

_Every cloud has its gold lining._

**A/N:**

Hallo and thanks for reading! Please review! Thankies!

Thank you also, big hugs and cookies and all the joy for my two reviews (but **404** you reviewed twice, thank you!) Also for **hpweirdowired** for your review. You guys really do boost my self esteem hear and make me smile!

Watch out for the next chappie coming your way as soon as possible,

petit filous. x


	4. Love Lies Bleeding

**A/N: "**Marvolo" bold italics "Pearl" italics just to make things clear if you get confused.

**Tom's Midnight Diary**

**Chapter Four**

**Love Lies Bleeding**

For the next few days, my first days at Hogwarts I continued writing to Marvolo and hanging out with Sam. I was glad I found two friends even though one was in another country. Sam was a little tomboyish, different and wild. Marvolo was quiet but not cold, intellectual and we often had deep conversations through the quill that lasted until one time 4am in the morning.

I wrote to him briefly yesterday.

_Marvolo you there?_

_**As always** _

_Dear me you are the lord of sarcasm _

_**And many other things. Don't you get bored talking to me?**_

_No. I don't have many people to talk to. It's nice._

**_Surprising. So you're not popular?_**

I laughed well you could put it that way….

_I have a few friends but not many I guess my social skills are lacking._

**_Trust me mine are far worse. I'm fairly popular but friends aren't what I consider._**

I frowned.

_You should find real friends then_

_**It is difficult for me. I'm not that kind of person as I've said before.**_

_Some people aren't born like that; we're all born with different talents, skills, strengths, and weaknesses. The way you learn to be friendlier is to be in society. _

_Be hurt, be loved, be hurt and loved by others._

**_I don't think I'll be loved for._**

_Everyone is. I'm sure you're mother loved you._

**_Why did she die then? She was not strong enough_**

_She could never help that. But she died giving you life, sacrificing her own._

I wanted him to understand that being a little open could be the step to being loved.

**_I am not a loving person. It is never in my nature. I am utmostly cold towards others. _**

_You're not. You're talking to me._

It's not inside of me to be friendly or warm. People will only care for me if I do for them too.

_That isn't true. I care for you, what happens to you and your well-being._

I paused; I was a bit too quick on that one. It must have taken to him by surprise. I sighed, I had done it, freaked someone out. But it was true. Still, I thought, It was a bit weird when someone you hardly know says they care about you.

**_I guess thank you would be appropriate here._**

I smiled it was the first time in a while I had really smiled.

_Its okay, any time._

I felt better after that and Sam was doing a good job of making me more lively and optimistic too. She was a good friend to me.

I was happy, merry, cheerful there was only one thing ruining my time.

**Tom Riddle.**

He just likes to provoke me and lately he had been acting even more bitter.

It drives me crazy. The way to the world he is this charming intelligent young man and to me he's evil.

Yes evil. Pure bloody evil.

He thinks and I know it that I don't deserve the position of Head Girl and to be in Slytherin. Oh the most wonderful house of all…

I swear they're all up to something. The Slytherins always whispering and talking in hushed tones in the corridors, planning something.

Some kind of maniacal world domination act I guessed.

They wouldn't do it. They couldn't. Not with Dumbledore around, I heard they offered him Minister of Magic too but he declined, Dippet is getting old and frail and Dumbledore is soon to be the next headmaster.

But then again the Slytherins have something that I have a dark sinking feeling could outmatch all that.

**Tom Riddle.**

They're right, he's great. Great but terrible. Beautiful magic but beautifully dark forbidden magic. Amazing but too advanced in his skills.

He's tongue is silver; he can lie, manipulate, and twist without breaking a sweat or a single suspicion.

I admit, I am afraid of him.

But I believe I am the only one yet to confront him and surprise him in that way.

I am heading down to the Head's common room now; I retreated to my own room earlier after discussing with Tom the plans for the Christmas Ball.

Of course he was not overly enthusiastic.

I slumped myself on one of the dark green armchairs feeling its rich velvet material against my skin. My skin was cold and the room was cosy and warm, lit by a fireplace.

"Relaxing Ravine? Didn't know you worked so hard," said a smooth voice suddenly I jerked slightly as Tom was in an armchair similar to mine nearby.

He did just appear out of nowhere.

As quick and silent as a snake.

"Believe or not I do" I replied rather offhandedly.

"Made some friends? Enjoying school?" he asked.

"Yes, met some nice people" I replied matter-of-factly.

"What about you?" I added. The only "friends" he had were his Slytherin Slaves.

"This place" he replied, dark eyes glancing around unimpressed, "Doesn't fit my taste. Too many mudbloods and other unworthy filth , Idiotic teachers running about"

I felt myself tense at the word "mudblood". It was completely unnecessary.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"We all are entitled our own opinions" I replied coolly, keeping my calm.

Tom looked at me a little wonder, expecting me to spit at him, I guessed, as I usually did. It was too much effort I had decided.

"Its time for our rounds" he said quite randomly. I glanced at the time and got up, rounds were really boring but part of my Head Girl duty so of course I had to do them. They actually wouldn't have been so bad without Riddle for company.

We patrolled the first three floors and corridors first and they seemed pretty much empty. In the end of searching the entire floors we only found a couple of mischievous fifth years out and about but it was overall a good night.

Well for me, Tom wanted to deduct some points from the other houses.

We last went up to the Astronomy tower, I hated going up there since there were always couples up there out late.

It kind of made me cringe.

Heh and think of Matthew McKinnon.

Oh dear.

Oh dear.

Oh dear.

I've finally realised I'm seventeen.

In the end we didn't actually find any stupid teenagers making out in corners but instead something for me far more disturbing.

I was the one who heard voices coming up from one of the back rooms of the tower. I edged in closer and pressed my ear against the wall.

I recognized the voices.

My "fellow house members" of course...

"We're gathering more up"

"Three Muggles dead in the Prophet this week"

"Riddle will be satisfied. We're still in discreet mention"

I tore away from the door and stumbled back into the main circle of the room, Tom was gazing my way from the right side.

"Spot anything?" he asked.

My breath was short and stammering. I felt my heart thudding and I had the urge to bend over and lean over on my knees, I tried to get my breath back.

"Nothing seen" I replied a little too quickly.

But something heard, I added in my head.

They were torturing Muggles?

I didn't think they'd even go that far.

Riddle nodded but then walked over to where I was standing.

I felt my heart stop. He would hear them and he would know I would have had too.

I doubt they wanted me to be aware of such information.

I looked around the room. Should I run?

He faced me again, a small smile playing on his lips.

He walked towards me.

"So _Tamzine_" drawled his smooth deep voice echoing in the tower, "Feeling alright? You don't look to well…a little pale"

He lifted his long white fingers to my cheek, I flinched at the touch. Like ice.

As he was coldly amiable.

"I'm fine" I replied but I had lost my calmness. I was filled with fear; I could see a glint of malice in his eyes.

He was so close to me now, I could hear his breath upon my skin making it tingle with chilliness.

"I expect a pureblood like yourself to be in the service of Slytherin, the wills and honour of the house"

It was a threat, his voice lowering into a sinister hiss.

"Not that I doubt you Ravine, but I would advise you kept that tongue of yours on a leash"

So he knew I knew.

It was evident, almost inevitable.

"What about you?" I suddenly blurted from my thoughts and cursed myself.

Tom's silhouette slowly turned to face me once more, dark eyes flashing dangerously. Attractive features glowering in the moonlight.

"What about me?" he asked raising a perfectly inclined eyebrow.

"You're not a pureblood. Yet you think your so regal you think you have all the power. All you have is a bunch of lapdogs ill bred enough to follow their irrational master"

The words snapped out of my mouth, cutting the air.

Fear clutched me once more.

I thought he would curse me something Unforgivable there. Scream Crucio but he did not.

In fact it was far more frightening him being silent. Cold, silent and white with a fury beyond physical anger.

Tom approached me once more, footsteps rhythmic with the drum of my heart.

"Dear me" he said quietly, "The sorting hat was indeed wrong. You do belong in Gryffindor"

As quick as lightening his body came forward and I was pushed forcefully into the wall.

His lean arm at the side of my face, his frame arched, eyes glaring holding my own.

"Do not ever insult me. Don't dare confront me...because Ravine...I never want to hurt you...don't tempt me"

His bony fingers met my cheek once more and they left sharply leaving a long thin cut across my cheek. The blood red against my skin.

I looked into his eyes. A flash of red glimmered across them.

So there was truly something lurking there.

Hatred burned in the depths of his mysterious unfathomable eyes.

A bitter twisted smile leered across his face.

"Good Night Tamzine" he whispered. I closed my eyes and collapsed on the floor.

I opened my eyelids shaking, he was gone.

**A/n:**

Ah I love you reviewers!

Thank you so much for everything!

**404- **you rock my world, big Thankies for your review. Yes we've always got have someone "who drives all the girls crazy".

**H4amst3r92- **Your review was really fantastic! Detailed and I'm over the moon that my style of writing appeals to you. I like to have everything link together so its understandable how future things come about.

Tamzine thwarts Voldie/Tom but she also shows him friendship, acceptance, love. And of course she doesn't know who he is yet. It's an Angst/Romance, the world of the diary and the real world.

Okay guys I need you to have a little poll thing on whether I should have the Christmas Ball as a chapter or not. I'm thinking about it but I'm not too sure since its pretty cliché but its always fun to do and if masked is a mystery.

Thank you very much!

petit filous.x


	5. Breaking The Ice

**Tom's Midnight Diary**

**Chapter Five:**

**Breaking the Ice**

I didn't speak to Tom for a while after the incident in the tower unless I had to (like in meetings) he had won and I hated it. He had imbedded fear into my heart like he had done with so many others and now I reluctantly believed I did too.

I used to think I was the only person who didn't fear him but I was wrong. Every time I saw him or wanted to speak to him I froze up. The thin red scratch were he had touched me was still visible but slowly fading.

He often passed my gaze, eyes glimmering and lips quirking into an amused grin.

He knew I feared him and the scratch on my face was a constant reminder of that. When Sam asked about it I had replied that I had an accident with my quill she had given me the most disbelieving look.

"Seriously" Sam had said rolling her eyes "Isn't it a bit suspicious that you're being an Ice queen lately and now you are suddenly clumsy"

I shook my head I had already begun returning to my shell of solitude. But Sam was always forcing me to come out, be more outgoing and open.

If only.

She was right. I was being a bit of an Ice queen, cold, distant, silent.

Ha. Ironicly enough, it was a typical _Slytherin _descreption.

Reminded me strangely of someone I know.

"Tamzine" she had then added more gently taking my hand and looking at me intently, "I'm your friend alright? You can tell me anything"

I smiled and nodded sheepishly feeling bad for not telling her. But I felt restrained as if by my minds metal chains not to.

I was eternally grateful for Sam befriending me when not many other people had done. She had introduced me to other people as well, mostly Gryffindors who were as lively but friendly as her.

Melissa, Ruby, Violet and Charlotte I had met and they were very nice to me. I often ate lunch alone but they always offered me a seat at the Gryffindor table I had gone most of the time with the infamous glares of Slytherins shooting at me.

It was especially Lorelei Malfoy and Melinda Dolohov that annoyed me they had this little group of nasty girls that followed them around and they always were some how provoking me.

"Hi Tammy" Lorelei always used to say with her high pitched little voice which gave me this urge to hit her because she sounded like a strangled kneazle.

Melinda was the more physical one who used to push me around the corridors I couldn't be bothered to retaliate and I was shoved around like ping-pong. I once slapped her hand away from my collar which amazingly enough gave her a nosebleed.

It was a proud moment.

But lately I had been more quiet and distant everyone even the teachers were commenting on it.

"Ms. Ravine you don't look too well, feeling alright dear?" Professor Flitwick had commented kindly one lesson. I nodded reverently and Tom had given me the sourest look.

The evil bastard.

Even though he scares me I can still curse him as you can tell.

But every time I even think of him spitefully I always look around to see if he's lingering around and can read my thoughts. I swear he can or maybe I'm just going paranoid.

I noticed that Tom also spends a lot of time in his room and I don't see him sneering around with the Slytherins too often. Well he's more the intelligent type (I'm not complimenting him) so I suppose he sits there and makes up some malevolent curses.

Now that is a creepy thought. I shudder at it, since it's probably true.

On brighter notes (what a pun) I am becoming even better friends with my fellow journal pal Marvolo.

I still can't seem to understand how the journals can work so powerfully and last so long. It's also strange that I am linked to a boy in Albania. Its just _slightly_ weird.

I'm bored once more; Sam is at Quidditch Practice even though she wanted me to come I politely refused. I'd be even more hated if my fellow housemates knew I was at their rival's Quidditch practice.

The journal does that eerie thing again. When the pages just suddenly flicker even though the windows are shut and there is no other source of wind.

I believe its some sort of sign to start writing to Marvolo.

Well I was going to anyway.

_Hello_

It took a while for the answer to come but I was surprised when it came since he seems always to be at the journal, pages open when I do.

**_Hello how are things?_**

_Not brilliant as usual. What about you? Having a smashing time?_

I've also noticed I've become really sarcastic lately. Its odd I must be picking it up from Riddle.

_**Unfortunately it's no party. I have tons of work and no time to read.**_

I sighed.

_Yes we are the world's greatest bookworms are we not?_

_**Agreed. Speaking of books don't you think its odd how our journals are connected?**_

My eyes widened, that's weird I was wondering the same thing.

_I believe its some kind of fate. If you believe in destiny and all that is._

_**Destiny? Not completely but I do believe I have a future in life.**_

_I'm sure you'll do something important_

**_Yes I am ambitious. I want to become a great wizard, greatest if possible._**

It was funnyhow he sounded like from a wise adult to a child talking about what they want to do when they grow up. It made me smile.

_Then I might just hear of you. Do you think we'll ever meet?_

It was an interesting thing on my mind. Two people who always talk but never meet face to face or are even in the same country.

**_Well we are in different countries. Perhaps one day, as you say it may be "fate"._**

I couldn't help but blush then and I didn't know why. It sounded like some cheesy romance novel talking about fate and all.

But maybe it was meant to be?

For the love of God. That sounded even worse than the fate one.

_Well I'll watch out for you. And if you're going to be a famous wizard then I'm sure I'll hear about you._

I could almost hear his laughter in Albania. What a freaky little telepathic link, funny really.

**_Thanks. What are you doing for the Christmas Holidays then?_**

That was a good question. What was I doing for the Christmas Holidays? I'd really want to stay at Hogwarts. Sam and Violet were staying and so was Matt.

Well that's not really the reason why I want to stay.

Or maybe it is.

Or maybe it isn't.

I'm really confused now.

Okay I guess Matthew being there is a bonus.

Just a bonus.

_Nothing much. I'm probably staying at school. My grandparents wouldn't exactly be thrilled to have me home_

I could imagine Grandmother's scrutinising face as she saw me back with my trunk in one hand and owl cage in the other.

I could just see her foundation crunching up on her face as she addressed me like a beggar. And she'd call me Tamara even though my name was Tamzine and I had told her this over a hundred times.

"Oh Tamara have you got yourself expelled or something?"

No way was I going back "home" to her.

**_I'm staying at school to. I would certainly not like to return to the orphanage filled with annoying Muggles._**

Well I was still glad I wasn't at an orphanage like Marvolo. Then suddenly a thought sprung into my head…

_Marvolo do you get any Christmas presents?_

**_When i was at the orphanage, donations if that even counts._**

I frowned. Of course he didn't get any presents, he had no family. But what about his friends?

_Don't your classmates give you anything?_

**_No not really. They're not really the festive type and to be honest nor am I._**

_Now that's just ridiculous. You mean to say you've never got a Christmas present apart from at your orphanage?_

**_Yes_**

I felt immediately motivated then. He was _going _to get a present this year.

_I'll give you a present_

The abrupt response as I had expected was:

**_That iscompletelyunnecessary._**

_Don't be stupid, I am giving you a present what shall I address it to? Marvolo?_

**_Please you don't have to get me something. I am perfectly used to not celebrating Christmas it is a generous gesture but there is no need._**

Wow, I thought, he's as stubborn as I am.

Now that's saying something.

_Whether you like it or not you shall receive a mad owl and present from me on Christmas day._

_**Right.. that means i have to give you something back.** _

_You don't. I'm the overly friendly one._

As much as I did love presents, I wouldn't mind if Marvolo didn't send me one I knew he was not used to that sort of thing. I got other presents anyway but he didn't so I really wanted to give him something.

Now I had to rack my brain to find out what.

Oh that's tomorrow's problem.

Speaking of tomorrow I have a Transfiguration assessment to hand in on Animagus. I'm thinking of becoming one actually, some sort of cat, McGonagall is one and I think it's pretty useful as well as pretty cool.

**_We shall see. Well you'll have to pay someway for being annoying and festive. _**

_As long as its not dung bombs that's lovely._

**_Good I had exploding fluid in mind._**

I laughed.

_Go ahead then if you want a jinx in your mail on Boxing Day._

**_Well I'll be off. Write later._**

_Bye_

I smiled cheerfully, putting my quill down and walking out of my bedroom and heading away for the Quidditch pitch. Sam would still be practicing it was only about twenty minutes ago she asked me to come along.

I twirled and danced around as I walked, other students giving me weird looks as I passed almost tripping down one of the moving staircases.

I had probably caught the Christmas fever.

It was winter now.

But the Ice queen had been warmed, melted, broken.

I had the first ever Christmas Ball to plan.

**A/N:**

Thank you ever so much my fantastic reviewers. This chapter was a tad pointless I know but it was more on the Marvolo-Pearl diary and I wanted just a chapter since I needed a little break for the next one. It was kind of like a bridge, a warmer read. Oh and thank you also everyone who has added me to their favourites and/or alerts list.

**404**- candy is yummy but reviews are beyond delicious to my mind. Thankies!

**Angryazngirl- **I'm happy you noticed the whole mysterious sexy Tom thing. He's dark but attractive and dangerously alluring. I had to add some angst to make their real life relationship a bit of a paradox.

**Shadows08**- Feeling fabulous that you love it! I'll continue writing please continue reading!

**Eternalize-Bliss**- Over the moon that you think I'm a good Tom/OC writer since its also my first time.

love and cookies...loli

petit filous. x


	6. Turning Paper White

**Tom's Midnight Diary**

**Chapter Six:**

**Turning Paper White**

I skipped and danced for the rest of the week, for once in my life I actually couldn't wait for the Prefects Meeting since me and Sam were organising the Christmas preparations and Sam was taking me to Hogsmede afterwards.

Tom, of course, the sad cheerless boy was not in a festive mood. In fact I found him quite irritable.

"Riddle, liven up a bit, the season of celebration is here after all" I said to him one evening as I waltzed into the common room humming a Christmassy tune.

He gave me a bitter look of utter disgust and disapproval.

"Sickening" he replied offhandedly.

"Repeat. What's sickening?" I asked feeling in a rather bold mood.

"This" Tom muttered glancing up at the enchanted silver and green tinsel (I had kept with the Slytherin theme _just_ for him) "Joy is sickening".

I shrugged my shoulders.

"You're the one who is going to miss out then. You are going to attend the ball aren't you?"

It was actually meant to be a rhetorical question since I knew that he hated the idea and would hate coming.

Tom rolled his eyes.

"Of course I have to attend, I am a Head Boy after all and I don't need to ask you since I'm sure you'll be in tears of happiness to go even if you see only a glance of McKinnon"

And with a mocking sneer, he walked up to his room

I blushed bright crimson very reluctantly, it was even obvious to Riddle that I liked Matthew.

Well it wasn't like he didn't know I existed. Okay he kind of knew who I was. He gave me my badge at our first meeting and I've talked to him since too.

Okay only a little.

_Okay maybe not that much_

Maybe not really.

Not at all.

_Bloody schizophrenic brain._

**I need therapy.**

Oh no. I've lost my glasses again. I don't need to wear glasses all the time, or perhaps I should but my eyesight is not brilliant.

I look in the mirror; the mirror itself is beautiful, elegantly carved with gold sprites and nymphs. Unfortunately the reflection in the mirror isn't beautiful.I'm usually not too fussed about my appearance. Only since…

Lets not go into detail or I will start arguing with myself once more.

I can almost see it in my head now me talking to myself and Tom coming in yelling about some potions assignment then laughing horribly at me because I'm having a self-debate about McKinnon in my pyjamas.

My hair is still a wreck; I completely give up on it. Sam always manages to say something sweet and kind about me, she even offers to lend me the _Beauty Tips for Bringing Out Beautiful Witches._

I refused in quite a miserable mood saying I wasn't beautiful to start off with so that wouldn't work at all.

But Sam is stubborn and the will bend over backwards for her friends and even though I repeatedly said it was not necessary she said that she, Violet, Charlotte and Melissacould surely fix me up for the Christmas Ball.

Oooh I can't wait!

That was an ironic not sarcastic comment by the way.

I really don't like people touching my face or hair since it really is not good to fuss over me since I don't like being changed or even brushed ever so slightly with any kind of powder or make up.

The only make-up I have and will ever own is the BB Chappie, (Bewitchingly Best Chap stick) it is one of the most useful things I own and comes especially handy in frosty winters with frosty dry lips.

Sam the hypocritical tomboy says that is pathetic and I should indulge in myself more.

I completely objected to giving my hair a straighten and smooth charm. It makes me feel ridiculously self-conscious.

I am not self-conscious.

Well perhaps a little.

But I am definitely not vain.

Unlike Lorelei Malfoy.

The tart walked to Transfiguration in a tartan mini skirt and because she's so thick she's stuck in the O.W.Ls classes that Professor McGonagall teaches (and she has a thing for tartan). The poor woman had the shock of her life when Miss-Oh-So-Gorgeous-Slytherin-Slut came bounding in with a school blouse three sizes to small too match.

Honestly they have no modesty or dignity.

Fortunately Riddle isn't one with heaps of girls around in the Head common room waiting for him, although I did spot Melinda Dolohov there a few times, she's one of his man-like henchmen so it doesn't really count.

Even though many of the girls at Hogwarts think he is the most handsome in the school I haven't seen any on his arm and I personally am grateful Riddle is not the type. They also think he's a bit odd but that makes him even so more "dashing" and "mysterious" so I'll let them swoon over a future tyrant and I don't give a damn.

The next day the Prefect Meeting went well. We had lots of enthusiasm and contribution of ideas from our fellow Prefects, although the Slytherins just were sniggering half the time everyone ignored them.

I also had plenty of useful suggestions from Gryffindor, namely the pleasant Matthew who is very "amiable" in Sam's posh terms she uses to annoy all of us.

Melissa, who is a Gryffindor Prefect but in sixth year also raised the question of if we needed to take a date for the ball.

This caused an extremely awkward silence.

Alas I am so happy that Sam (unwisely though Dippet's decision was) is a Prefect and goes to the meetings too.

She cleared her throat and said smiling.

"Well we should really have a poll on this one. In one opinion a partner for the ball would be more formal and acceptable and traditional custom. But in another sense it would be easier and less _hassle _for everyone since it is a tiring process is it not to find a date?"

Her words were spoken truly and carefully and I could have applauded for was grateful she had said them and not me because I would have stammered and would have been very embarrassed.

Matt raised his hand, clear azure eyes glancing up at me.

I leaned more tensely at the desk.

"Yes Matthew" I replied trying to keep my tone even and light when I addressed him, although I was very nervous.

I could feel the butterflies in my stomach flutter their wings so hard they were about to break.

"I propose" he replied, "That we have a mix. A partner to enter the ball is optional so you can choose if you want to go with a date, or if not then you can enter alone and dance with whoever you choose".

There was a brief silence then a murmur of talk, nods and still the annoying Slytherin sniggers.

I shot the prefects of my house a hateful glare.

I nodded and smiled.

"I like the idea are there any opposes to it? Any other suggestions?" I asked scanning my eyes over the room. There were no objections but the bored shrugs of Slytherins and famous-eye-roll of Tom Riddle.

"So mote it be" I said and gestured to the door that opened and the Prefects began flooding out and talking loudly.

"Nicely done Ms. Ravine" said Sam putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Well your contributions were good" I began but then, grinned, "But that mistletoe idea was just far too vulgar"

"Hey! Do not make fun of the mistletoe besides you can't do anything about it now since they're already up and about"

I shook my head, which made my long fringe flap in my face again. Damn it. Damn my unruly hair.

"Wise words. Well I know the only reason why you're so happy is because of the mistletoe, just make sure you don't go through the same doorway as Slughorn and look up"

Sam slapped me playfully and collapsed into a head of giggles suddenly. I looked around. Funny? Where?

Sam prodded me to turn around.

I burst out laughing.

Riddle, (I actually felt sorry for him) was caught in a death trap with Melinda Dolohov, the butch Slytherin prostitute.

They were under mistletoe.

Riddle finally realised why Dolohov's face was three inches from his own. Shoving her out of the way he ran for it down the opposite corridor.

Melinda looked like she had been slapped and was soon taken over by a storm of her friends and Lorelei.

Sam and me hastily walked away.

"Seems Riddle is catching on" she commented grinning.

"Believe me I can tell he hates any kind of festive joy" I replied and we headed towards the Gryffindor common room.

I stopped, a little uneasy before the portrait of the fat lady.

"Are you sure-" I began.

"Oh shut up Tamzine the Gryffindors like you they won't mind"

"But I'm a Slytherin"

"Slytherin Rebel"

I laughed,

"True"

Sam slapped my arm playfully then upon saying the password the impatient portrait moved aside and we walked into the common room.

I took in a breath, the atmosphere was so different from the common room I was used to it was shocking. There were groups of third and fourth years playing exploding snap or gobstones. I recognized some boys in our year having a game of chess near the fireplace and fifth year gossipers were giggling on the sofa.

"Hallo Taz!" said Violet Coventry,aspunkysixth year with a shorter-than-a-boys-hair-cut. She gave me and Sam a hug and took us both up to the sixth year Gryffindor girl's dormitory.

Nobody had noticed or commented when I entered the Gryffindor area, being a Slytherin I admit I had expected a reaction but it just shows the different between the houses. I for once in my life, felt truly accepted. Sam led me upstairs to her dorm. room.

"Sam…Tam!" greeted a voice from inside.

"Hi Melissa" I replied and sat on the four-poster beside the fair-haired girl who seemed to be occupyed with what looked like Astronomy.

"How are you getting on with your Transfiguration then?"

Melissa blushed for a moment but then smiled.

"I've got much better, even McGonagall says so…thanks for helping me with it I probably would have been moved down a year if not"

I shrugged my shoulders and patted her shoulder.

"No problemo Melie anytime"

"You never told me you were good at Transfiguration" said Violet who had just entered the room and wasmunching through a bar of chocolate, "'Ey why didn't I get any help Tazzie?"

Sam slapped her sister's arm. "Honestly Vi as If our Head Girl doesn't have enough work and Riddle to deal with"

I cringed at the mention of Tom Riddle, wow how obvious can I get? Well Sam for one thing had this uncanny ability to read me like a book.

"Why don't you ask Charlie she is brilliant at Transfiguration" I added and turned to look at the small meek red haired girl reading on her bed, Charlotte Weasley.

The sixth year looked up and smiled weakly at the note of being brought into the conversation.

"I'm alright but I'll help you Vi if you want" she replied removing her tiny glasses off the bridge of her freckled nose.

Vi leaned over and ruffled Charlie's hair as if she were her younger sister and grinned happily. Tomboy like Sam she may be but a softie at heart.

"You're so sweet Lottie and that's very sweet of you too. And I will most probably need your help"

A sudden thought clicked into my mind and I realised why I was here.

"Oh yeah I need you girls help too. Planning for the Christmas Ball"

There was a low whistle from Violet and Sam rolled her eyes chucking yet another pillow at her.

"Ow!"

I counted off memos from my fingers.

"Right the decorations in the Great Hall are going up tomorrow, the prefects have been assigned to do that the other decorations around the school are already up"

"Mistletoe" commented Violetrather suggestively. I tried to push the mental image of Melinda Dolohov _out _of my mind.

Sam burst into a fit of laughter. I carried on, bending back my index finger.

"Point number two, the specifications such as notices and dress codes have gone up"

"Dress code?" piped Ruby who had just entered the room, and had dived into a large red cushion.

"It's formal dress robes for guys and thegowns for us" I replied.

There was a delighted gasp from Melissa that made everyone jump.

"Have you all got any robes yet?" she asked excitedly.

Both Sam and me shook our heads. Everyone else however even little Charlie had a dress somewhere with them.

_Oh dear_

_Dress!_

This meant I had to buy one.

The thought of asking grandmother to send me dress robes and a gown popped into my mind for a moment but left as quickly as it came.

I'd probably receive an extremely frilly and frumpy package the next morning if I did ask her.

I looked at Sam and she looked back at me, her doe like eyes alight with mischief and thrill,I knew she was feminine at heart. Ha, hypocrite.

The question was though could I be girly (more like brave) enough to wear a dress let alone choose one?

"A beautiful ballroom" murmured Melissa obviously in her own little world.

"All the guys…" trailed off Violet to herself who was in the middle of applying hair spray to her boy-short hair.

"Extravagant" added Sam shrugging her shoulders and grinning.

"Gosh you girls could be a promotion for the ball maybe you should just go around like ball obsessed zombies and I'm sure even George Goyle would be motivated to attend"

My zesty little statement was replied with a number of pillows slamming into my nose.

"Well I think it's going to be fun" Charlotte concluded after helping off the heap of feathers that were everywhere.

I laughed.

"Now that's wisdom Charlie, well put"

-------------------------------------

When it started to get dark I made my way back to the dreary Head dormitories and since it was winter and the days were short it seemed all suddenly different at night.

I prayed that I wouldn't encounter Tom since I didn't really want to meet him.

I wasn't afraid of him or at least I wanted to think that but he was not the kind of person you really wanted to meet after dark and it seemed the Head common room was his realm and his presence was stronger there than mine and much more threatening.

He wasn't there when I entered but I could see he had been about five minutes ago, the fire was still ablaze and burning and there was a pile of about half a dozen books beside an armchair.

My heart thudded faster as I felt the urging curiosity to see the books.

I walked over quickly looking over my shoulder and scanning the room to see if he was there.

_Much help that will do you_, my mind was muttering to me, _He is always sneaking out of the shadows._

I reached out and clasped my fingers over the bind of one of the book; it was large thick and heavy I turned it around.

"_Dark Arts for The Gifted"_

"What?" I said suddenly out aloud and made a mental note to keep my thoughts to myself. I carefully placed the book back and took out the other one, a thinner worn book underneath it.

_The Gifted what on earth does that mean_? I knew he was in the Dark Arts and that was scary enough but The Gifted. I noted also there was no author on the bind or cover of the book.

_"Encyclopaedia of Advanced Protection Spells and Wards"_

That was almost as odd as the one before, we were definitely not studying wards and defences in school, I couldn't really understand why he was reading about advanced spells for protection either.

I frowned, it was puzzling and I knew my mind wouldn't rest now till I found out why he was doing this.

_Wards…wards…_

_Where had I heard that around?_

I placed the book back and then reached out for another.

The first thing I noticed was the great letters in gleaming green at the front.

_Salazar Slytherin_

Well he is a devotee of his house after all.

Now there is some house spirit reading a whole book on Slytherin's founder. I almost gave a Slytherinic sneer at the thought of such a sad pastime. Alas I have been around my "housemates" too long...if it only bea couple ofmonths..

I was about to place the book back as it had no other interest to me till I almost dropped it in surprise.

Words in elegant black handwriting began to appear below _Salazar Slytherin_.

_Ancient Magic in the Dark Arts_

Oh.My.Giddy.Aunt.Francis (not that i had an aunt Francis but I certainly had one eccentric "giddy" uncle whose name was Elbert and called himself Frankie)

This was a book by **Slytherin** himself; it must be one of the only ones of its kind.

I flipped open to the first page in awe.

An awe that turned immediately to horror.

_Horcruxes_

I hastily put the book back, being not that careful about it's placing. I turned away and walked towards the staircase.

_Hor-_

I couldn't even say it. I didn't want to say it.

_Of the Horcrux, wickedest of magical invention we shall not speak nor give direction._

The thoughts of my childhood wonderings had been hastily pushed out of my mind. Especially on the regions of the darkest arts.

Till Now.

I hurried up the stairs but had to catch my breath at the landing, my feet were frozen as was my body. I was overcome with shock that had struck me at that moment.

**-Flashback-**

_It was past midnight, way pastthe bedtime ofa little girl walking quietly through the large silent halls of the manor house. Her home, but still not home to her. She'd been living there for the past five years since the death of her parents. She was often frightened inside the house, frightened and lonely. _

_But now she was too engrossed in curiousity the yearning to find out about something forbidden to her. Something she wasn't meant to know about. She remembered hearing her grandparents in hushed whispers, herself leaning on the doorframe, trying to understand their conversation._

_"Do not speak of it Eduardo! The name is cursed inside the walls of this house..the blood of our family!"_

_"My dear how little you know, perhaps blessed with ignorant. But I will not let this remain ignorance any longer even if you are content living that way. The child must know someday, it is part of her identity, the blood that runs through her veins and the secret it keeps"_

_"Look at what happened to our son Eduardo? Do you intend on history repeating itself? Now is not the time I will not allow you to corrupt her mind"_

_"If we do not do anything then history will repeat itself, now is not the time? for you Morgane there is never a time for it to be revealed. But she must now and when we pass away who will tell her? Do you not think she needs to know?"_

_"She will know when she is ready to know! It will probably not come to her anyway, once it has come the gift does not come once more"_

_"It has not even come yet, I know itis Tamzine who carries it and will use it"_

_"So you are more than ready to burden a child and be prepared to let her die...all for this?"_

_"This is all it is for me and for her whenthe time comes. Death is not the fear, there is worse things than death. As the Horcruxes have shown to us all"_

_Now here she was, nine year old but clever than most Tamzine Ravine sneaking around in her grandfather's library. Another place forbidden to her. She hated not knowing things. Tamzine searched the many dusty shelves for over an hour till she found it, the book "Magick Moste Evile". The only book known for any reference to a "horcrux". When Tamzine found this reference she found it not to be a reference at all, she was bitterly dissapointed._

_"Of the Horcrux, wickedest of magical invention we shall not speak nor give direction." she whispered aloud._

_"Tamzine?" said a deep throaty voice, a light flickered on her and she saw it was her grandfather looking shocked and walking towards her. Tamzine dropped the book fearfully and quickly began to apologise. She explained what she was looking for. The expression on her granfather's face was something she'd never expected to see from the regal old man, fear, worry, deep concern and shock._

_"Tamzine, dear child, please do not go further to this. You will find out about you're family when the time comes, do not ever say that word, it is the most evil thing in the wizarding world and is best never to mention of it. Do not search for the answer, I am sure one day the answer will come to you. I ask you to have courage when that time comes to face it"_

_-_**End Flashback**_-_

I was staring down at the stairs below, I suddenly felt dizzy and my eyesight was becoming blurry as I struggled to hold on to the top of the banister.

"Don't cause yourself to fall again Ravine it wastes a lot of precious time escorting you to the Hospital Wing" I heard a voice say. I froze, A tall lean figure was ascending the stairs. It was Tom..did he know that I had seen his books? If he had he would have mentioned it to me by now. I breathed but remained silent.

"Ravine, I trust you have planned for tomorrows..."

His voice began to fade away,my eyesight was becoming more and more blurry and I could feel my body swaying. My eyes began to close and I finally let go with no strength to hold on any longer.

"Ravine!" shouted a voice.

Suddenly I fell forwards over the top of the rail and couldn't stop myself.

I felt an armslide across my waist and straightened me a little. My eyes were easing away from the blur and I could hear myself breathing again. Breathing heavily and my head was leaned over like I was about to hurl. I closed my eyes then opened them again, I could see clearly once more I glanced down and saw that the arm was still there, strong but gently resting to steady me.

I turned to my left and saw Tom still standing beside me, his dark eyesgazing atme with an expression I couldn't quite understand. There was an eerie silence between us. I realise then that we were as close as when were in the astronomy tower. The faint red line across my cheek tingeled slightly. I felt fearful of him once more but was overcome with a strange awkwardness

"Thanks" I murmered. Tom finally realised that his arm was still wrapped around my waist from where he stopped me from falling. He swiftly removed it, flexing his long white fingers as if there was a strange feeling about touching me.

He didn't speak for a long time. Then before moving away to his dormitory said.

"You're cold"

I entwined my hands together and gazed down at them. I stepped back surprised. He was right.

My hands, my arms, my body had turned a shade whiter than even his paleness.

And I was as cold as ice.

**A/N:**

The next chappie will come soon people I just had to modify all this lot...

And of course add in that flashback which makes life a leetle more interesting.

Cookies to all you lovely readers. Please review!

petit filous. x


	7. Classy Christmas

**Tom's Midnight Diary**

**Chapter Seven**

**Classy Christmas**

"So do you think my hair should be curly or straight or maybe just a little way if you know what I mean?"

"Oh leave it darling its gorgeous as it is, Melissa are you keeping your curls? They would look so classy with your gown!"

"Yes I probably will but they need to be more neat, I'm sure I'll find a spell for that somewhere…Vi I know you're planning on making your hair indigo but personally I think black would just hit it with the black earrings Sam got you"

"Yeah, then you'll have that whole power woman thing going on Vi"

"That's actually a good idea cause then I don't have to find the dye because the only person who can perform a colour-changing charm that lasts more than three hours is Tamzine"

"Oooh then we must get Tam to do my curls for me? D'you think she can make that last long too…"

"Tamzine! Tamzine!"

I awakened abruptly as two bodies jumped on top of me armed with pillows.

"God damn it can't you leave a sleeping person alone?" I asked stretching out my arms and yawning.

"Oh but Tam", whined Melissa. I winced at the name "Tam", "We need you to help us with our outfits, you're so clever you can think of a long-lasting hair charm right?"

I snorted. "To keep you're pretty little curls neat? Sure…whatever"

Sam whacked me with a pillow again.

"See you weren't really asleep if you heard that"

"Ow" I said rubbing my arm, "Well yeah I was half-asleep. But still _asleep_"

"Will you do it for us then Tamzine please?" asked Melissa making a puppy face.

"As long as you and Sam getting off my friggin' knees yeah sure" I replied shuffling to get up as they both quickly jumped off my legs.

"Oh Tazzie you're a star" said Vi hugging me.

"No problem" I said through the bone-crushing hug and slid out of Charlotte's bed on which I had been "sleeping" till a certain number of people woke me up.

"Oh dear…" said Charlotte hesitantly as I stood up.

"What is it?" I said turning around to see everyone staring at me. I looked down at my clothes, I was in my pyjamas (as usual) and I glanced at everyone else. They were all dressed in their gowns and as I had guessed were styling their hair and applying their make-up.

Charlotte walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder, she did look lovely today in the gold gown she wore and her long red hair was looking beautiful.

"Tamzine", she said quietly, "The ball begins in three hours".

I opened my mouth in a large "O" as the realisation hit me.

"Well aren't you going to start getting ready?" asked Sam, "Where's you're dress, we're almost done and we'll help fix you up".

There was a silence as I was prepared to be screamed at.

"Um..well you see…I was kind of not planning…to…kind of yeah…umm" I began nervously.

"Nonsense" said Vi loudly interrupting my stammers, "You're planned it, especially since you organised it being Head Girl and all. And we wouldn't leave until you did so anyway"

"Well okay…but there's one problem…" I continued

"Oh come on Tamzine, there seriously can't be that big a deal, nothing a little bit of magic here and there can fix. Is it you're hair I mean I told you I know loads of stuff for that-"

"Guys", I said now interrupting her, "I don't have a dress"

**"WHAT!"**

* * *

"I think for once, Taz, Sam is more stressed out than you are" said Charlotte smiling a little. We were all up in the owlery, two hours before the ball. Melissa, Violet, Charlotte and Sam dressed beautifully and ready for the first ever Christmas ball and me, Head Girl Tamzine Ravine in her old baggy pyjamas.

Sam was pacing up and down, with a look of great concern on her face.

"Yeah she's way more stressed than I am about this whole thing" I replied slightly amused by it all.

"Well of course I'm stressed," snapped Sam, "Somebody has to be! Just because you're acting oh Miss-I-don't-care-about-this-ball-thing"

I couldn't help it then, I burst out laughing. Sam was so funny when she was mad.

After my little confession and after everyone went crazy and told me I was insane, Melissa cleverly pulled out a magazine under her bed. It was an ordering catalogue for Jasmine & co., a high fashion and very expensive wizarding label. They had within an hour delivering services if need be which was just the right thing for me.

There was only one problem; I didn't have a Gringotts account yet so therefore I couldn't pay for the dress.

"Don't be stupid" said Violet, "Me and Sam will pay for it"

I hastily said this was unreasonable and completely unnecessary. Till Sam arrived back with a happy grin on her face proclaiming she'd already sent the order form for the dress and an order for the money to come from her and Violet's joint account.

I didn't know what to say. I was just simply so happy to have friends as caring as they were. I hugged and kissed them both saying I hated and loved them all at once.

"I must pay you two back one day," I said to the anxious Sam who was waiting for the parcel to arrive.

"Don't be a doofus" said Sam snapping although with a much gentler tone, "Take it as a gift, love it, look after it and flirt with McKinnon in it"

Everyone laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah sure as if that's going to happen"

"We'll see", said Melissa winking and then suddenly pointed to the sky, "Look there's a parcel Sam that must be it"

Sam snatched the large purple parcel off the owl, which looked irritated and quickly opened it. She held up the gown and my jaw dropped. It was a luxurious gown that would even have my grandmother gawping, polka dot and black-netted ruffles coming from the top where it was strapless and flowing out of the bottom of the dress to.

"Well then," said Sam, "Try it on doofus!" shoving it towards me. I looked around at them, and looked at the owl droppings on the floor and the owls, which seemed to be mocking me from the beamings above.

"Now?" I asked tentatively.

Violet rolled her eyes, "Modest much darling" she said and flicking out her wand, murmured and enchantment then swished it in a circular motion.

Suddenly I felt myself spinning and looked down to see myself in my underwear and then felt soft material thankfully flow onto my body as I was slipped magically into the dress. The spell that Vi had cast also did something weird to my hair by making it all smooth and twirling it up into a prom-like-bun.

When I stopped spinning, and was exceptionally dizzy I glanced down at myself then at Sam, Violet, Melissa and even Lottie's grins.

Sam gave her sister a high five. Melissa and Charlotte winked while Violet gave her famous low whistle.

She put her hands on her hips and announced.

"My work here is down, c'mon gorgeous ladies let us descend to the Great Hall"

We all walked down and Melissa grabbed my arm as I was trying to protest.

"But wait I haven't even looked-"

Charlotte put her arm around my shoulder comfortingly.

"You look amazing Tam," she said with a sweet smile.

I couldn't help but blush and smile at the moment.

"Yeah gorgeous if you stand lingering there then Mattie-love is never going to see you," said Sam slyly, I slapped her but continued smiling.

****

**A/n**

Sorry I was going to post the whole ball thing in one but the server on wouldn't allow it due to some connection-taking-long-thingy

So it is here in two instalments that I hope (fingers crossed) will work.

Hehe, carry on reading!


	8. Hung Up WallFlower

**Tom's Midnight Diary**

**Chapter Eight**

**Hung Up Wallflower**

The Great Hall looked more splendid than I had ever seen it before; Flitwick had obviously done a very impressive job of charming everything from the baubles on the gigantic tree to the floating punch. Everything was simply sparkling.

The four tables had been cleared away and there were smaller ones on the side leaving a large dance floor and were the teacher's table had been there was instead a stage where the music for the evening was to be performed. I had seen it all before planned in my head but to see it real and alive was something else.

We entered and I saw the teachers at their own table to the side of the stage, I saw Dumbledore who in red and green looked like a thin tall Santa Claus and Dippet was in a plum purple. The Headmaster stood up and walked onto which was now the stage to give an announcement. I was seated in the Gryffindor section and saw a couple of Slytherins glare at me from the other side of the room. I frankly didn't care. I scanned their faces but surprisingly didn't see Riddle there; maybe he just flat out refused to come after all.

"Good evening everyone I would like to wish you all an enjoyable evening indeed of festivities, cuisine and dancing. Also a very Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!" boomed Dippet there was a river of applause from everyone and he continued,

"Now to begin the evening, the music for the opening dance of the Head Boy and Girl please…"

What? A dance…with Riddle? My evening had been ruined before it had begun. I never heard of the dance? Why was I never told about it? I could have at least prepared my cold uncaring expression before hand. Great. Just fantastic.

I decided there was no point protesting now, Sam was shoving me out of my seat, protesting in front of the whole school would just be plain embarrassing.

I slowly walked to the middle of the dance floor, fully aware and slightly uncomfortable at everyone's eyes on me. Suddenly the hall's light dimmed greatly and there was only the soft light of candles. I felt a shiver crawl up my spine, but at least now not many people would see me. Or so I thought. As soon as I thought it, lights flickered above me focusing on me.

Where was Riddle anywhere? Was I just going to stand here and dance with an invisible partner?

I'd put my hopes up to high, I thought dryly as I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around I saw Riddle offering me his hand with an arched eyebrow and slight sneer.

I took it, sighing a little and put my hand in his, his fingers were bitterly cold, even colder than mine. He put his arm slowly around my waist and led me into a waltz. I couldn't understand why I felt uncomfortable I was almost stiff then so again was Riddle he didn't look at my face more so just above it. He was a good head taller than me, probably around six foot and I definitely wasn't a tall person.

I had been so preoccupied by the fact that he was touching me, it was not like he hadn't before like the time he kept me from falling but this time I was more aware of the fact. I had been so preoccupied that I hadn't noticed what Riddle was wearing, it wasn't extravagant or rather so as Melissa would put it, classic black and a little expensive looking dress robes. It added to his regal presence. Though of course, it was more darkly attractive than handsome.

**I did not just think that.**

Did I just think that Riddle was _attractive._

Well he was without a doubt good-looking as many people thought…but…_darkly attractive?_

I must be losing my mind, I was definitely not _attracted _to Riddle.

I seriously cringe at the thought of it.

We didn't speak for the entire three-minute opening song that was instrumental thank god as I have a tendency to sing words subconsciously. If I started singing then I might never hear the end of it. At the ending of the song I eased my hand away from Tom, who instead of letting going sharply as I expected, held onto my hand tightly till right to the end of the song. Surprised I looked at this eyes but all I could find was a darkness I couldn't understand.

I hated not knowing things and even worse was when I didn't understand.

I don't think I would ever be able to understand Tom Riddle.

I walked back and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Good job", said Vi grinning, "A lot of girls would kill to have someone like Riddle so close to them"

"You talk like I've actually _enjoyed_ it. Trust me being in his company is anything but _enjoyable_"

"Well it's true", added Melissa, "A lot of girls like Riddle, I mean although he's a Slytherin and pretty distant to most you've got to admit he's really handsome"

I felt myself almost blushing and turned my head away.

"Yeah handsomely evil" I remarked.

"It's the mystery that makes him intriguing and attractive" added in Violet with a roguish grin.

Sam laughed, "I don't think Melie really cares whether the person is evil or not as long as their dashing good looks can make her swoon"

"That's so not true!", Melissa protested. I laughed.

"Yeah sure, why don't you guys go dance, it seems like everyone is hitting the dance floor"

Melissa rolling her eyes followed my suggestion and dragged Charlotte who looked pretty scared along with her. Vi and Sam turned to me.

"What about you Tam?" Vi asked.

"I'll be fine, just need to rest and maybe I'll come join you guys a bit later" I replied trying to sound tired. Well really I didn't want to, maybe I could sneak off…

"Yeah she's just waiting for Prince Charming to come ask her dance…" said Sam nudging my arm, "C'mon Vi, I'm sick and tired of Damien over there drooling over you, let's go dance!"

Violet pretended to give her sister a malicious look trying to hide the fact that she'd turned bright crimson.

Melissa called out Sam to come join them.

"Coming!" she shouted across the hall before leaving Sam bent down and whispered in my ear, "I'm watching you Tamzine, don't you dare leave this hall before midnight"

I shook my head, "No why would I ever think of such thing?" I said feigning surprise.

Sam gave me a warning look, "Just don't"

When she left, I stretched out my arms and legs and relaxed, I glanced at the clock it was barely eight. Four more hours till Sam's curfew was over, not that I planned on abiding by it anyway.

I looked around seeing the happy couples dancing, friends laughing, guys pouring girls drinks. The whole scene wasn't me at all; balls were a complete waste of time.

_Just because you don't have a date_

_Oh shut up! Little voices in the back of my head tend to get extremely annoying._

_More like you're brain, just because no-one's asking you to dance…_

_Balls suck._

_Sore loser._

_Freaking freaky brain._

_Secret hopeless romantic_

Stop! I said almost aloud and held my head, now I'm getting a migraine. I stood up and hastily walked towards the door, the atmosphere, me, everything was enough.

Just to ease my life a little…

"Argh!"

I whacked into someone with punch spilling it all over me and slipping on the drink I fell flat on my arse.

Ouch. Nice.

As if anything at this point could get any worse.

Okay Tamzine, handle this gracefully in the most ladylike manner. I stood up and brushed my dress down, which was now stained a rich pink because of the punch. I apologised without even looking at the person and began walking away, I could tell people were staring at me and was getting out of the situation fast before I began to do something stupid like cry.

Someone grabbed my arm gently as I passed.

I turned around and faced them.

"Shit I'm really sorry…" said the guy looking down at me, " I know something here…I'm really sorry about that? Are you all right? You don't look well…sorry it's all my fault…"

He trailed off and glanced up.

Clear cobalt eyes.

Matthew McKinnon.

This was getting far to cliché. Bad party. Spilt drink over dress. Falls on arse. Embarrassed in front of guy she likes.

This was completely and utterly humiliating.

I offered a weak smile,

"It's okay, it was an accident. Seriously, it's fine" I said, I took at my wand and muttered a random cleaning spell, which thankfully worked, and my dress was almost perfect again. My legs, I assumed bruised and my buttocks were not however but I looked healthy enough.

"I should have really cast that, well do you want to sit down? I'm assuming you don't want a drink," Matthew said with a smile.

A _nice_ smile.

_I am now going to shut up._

"No its fine I was just leaving" I replied.

Matthew still held my hand; I felt goose bumps run all the way up my arm.

"But the evenings just begun? Don't you want to dance?" he asked with a little concern in his voice.

"Yeah but-"

I broke off as he took my hand and led me to the dance floor. I was now completely speechless.

"You have to dance," said Matthew nodding at me, "At least one dance…"

I didn't know how to reply. I was completely awestruck, I merely nodded back.

"Oh I'm Matthew McKinnon, you can call me Matt…everyone does. I don't believe I've met you before"

That completely added to my shock. He didn't know me? I mentally slapped myself…well of course he did, I'd done about four prefect meetings and what…I just danced with Riddle.

He didn't recognize me?

I looked at Matthew a little bemused but smiled and didn't really reply. He probably expected an answer.

Then he popped an unextremely unexpected question.

"So do you like Tom Riddle?" he asked coolly.

"Well err…", I began, thinking that Matthew had something wrong with him if he hadn't figured out who I was yet, "I don't really know him that well. Everyone says he's kind of distant though"

Matthew nodded,

"Yeah but trust me I know Riddle…he's lets just say not what everybody thinks he is…I'm sure he's up to some pretty dark stuff…So I would watch you're back" he said quietly. I was surprised at this, thinking I was the only person in the school who suspected the perfect Head Boy as doing anything suspicious.

The song was short and ended soon; Matthew didn't let go of my hand though.

"Next song?" he asked smiling a little. As tempted as I was, I didn't want to seem to eager and I wanted to get out still.

But Matthew's smile was so charming.

"I'm okay thanks, thanks for the dance" I replied politely.

"The pleasure is all mine. Least I could do for almost spilling that pretty dress of yours" he replied. I could feel myself starting to blush. I thanked him again and began walking away. Then I forgot one little thing.

"Oh Matthew" I called and he turned back to me.

"Change of heart?"

"No sorry but I was wondering why you didn't know who I was since we have met before"

"We have?" asked Matthew looking genuinely surprised.

"Yeah…ummm I don't know if you remember, but I'm Tamzine Ravine the Head Girl. You're seventh year Gryffindor prefect right?"

Matt's jaw dropped.

"I'm really sorry…I mean I just didn't recognize you, you just look really different…I just noticed this time and…" he said quickly as if not to offend me.

I was taken aback, I really looked different? So I really was invisible to him before…

"It's okay, don't worry about it," I replied almost coolly.

"No offence or anything" Matthew said getting back to his own warm refined voice, "It's just you look different…as in changed…hey you look nice today!"

_You look different… I just noticed this time_

_You look nice tonight _

_You look nice tonight_

_You look nice tonight_

I walked away without a word and headed back to my dorm. Room.

I looked in the mirror and saw the dress, the beautiful dress that had made me noticed.

But it wasn't me that was noticed; it had me look "nice".

So I needed magic, spells, and money.

To look nice.

So my grandmother had been right all along,

"_Tamzine dear was a bit of a wallflower I knew. Not her mother's beauty bestowed on her…quite a clever girl though…but not one to be noticed" _

I changed from the dress, the beautiful dress and wrapped it up in a parcel and sent it back to Jasmine & co. I had only wore it for an hour so it could easily be returned. I took down my hair and didn't brushing it, I washed my face to remove the make-up.

I looked at myself in the mirror again.

Tamzine Maeve Ravine.

That's just who i was.

The _wallflower_.

I almost laughed; at least I was a flower over a venus flytrap.

I woke up the next morning and realised that my cheeks were wet as was my pillow.

I realised that morning that last night was the first time I had cried in thirteen years.

**A/N: **

I hope you enjoyed, kind of sad but an event that made Tamzine change a lot.

The next chapter is more of a chat with "Marvolo" and the exchange of Christmas presents.

Whoot whoot, that chapter took me a while.

Hehe I wonder what she will receive?

Any questions, comments, constructive (please) criticism on the chapter?

I love you reviews and I love you're reviews, it means the world to me that you put you're time and effort in to write them. Even if it's just a line, well I shall now be updating soon.

Love for you lovies **petit filous x.**

Yes click that button review you know you want petit's cute invisible cookies!


End file.
